Foxy
Were You looking for The Mangle or perhaps F4XY? (Fan Character) Foxy is a very famous fox that belongs to Five Nights at Freddy's, which is an adventure point and click indie horror game made by Scott Cawthon. Appearances FNAF Foxy the Pirate fox animatronic looks very damaged. He is a crimson reddish coated Pirate themed fox. His right hand is replaced by a pirate's hook, while the other hand is completely bare of any costume fur. His torso fur is badly torn and shows his metal endoskeleton. Over his yellow eyes he wears a pirate's eyepatch, but mostly its position is flipped up over his right eye rather than covering it, possibly for comedic effect, as he was an animatronic designed for children. He seems to be wearing a brown shredded pants that only remain to his knee, his bare metal endoskeleton shows from there down, displaying that he has only two toes. Foxy appears to have sharp teeth in both his upper and lower jaws, and a few golden pirate teeth. He also seems to have several missing teeth. Due to the fact that it hangs open, Foxy's jaw appears to be broken for the first game as it hangs loose, although this is only speculation. When in the dark, the pupil of Foxy's eyes glow as if there are lights inside of them. FNaF2 At the second game, Foxy is completely different. His face is more pointed, especially his nose, is hook appears to be sharper and more dangerous. His eyepatch does not flip up, and instead covers his right eye for the entire second game. Foxy's shredded parts are now different, as his stomach covering is almost gone, but the upper part of his legs appear more intact, while the bottom is still showing all endoskeleton, and a few wires that may have led to his feet. If you pay attention, Foxy in the second game displays shining LED eyes. Instead of two, Foxy have three toes in this incarnation. The fur from his left ear and a section of his head is entirely missing, displaying dangling wires. FNaF3 In the third game, Foxy has not had a great time. He is considered a Phantom, and has a very similar appearance to FNaF2 with the long pointed muzzle, but he appears to have been burned, and water damaged. He he is missing his hook and right forearm (Which can be seen in the bundle of parts in The Office) and he is even more withered in appearance than he was before. He is missing larger patches of his covering than he was in his previous incarnation. FNaF4 Foxy is now a withered Nightmare. He is missing his eyepatch, and it does appear to have been ripped off; as his face has a large gash across his right (intact) eye. His eyes shine red and yellow with a black sclera. Much of the fabric on his muzzle is missing, as his chest. He has a maw full of long, sharp teeth, that include his endoskeleton's mouth's teeth, and a long pointed tentacle-like tongue. He is even more beaten up, missing the fur that belongs on his left four-fingered, pointed clawed, endoskeletal hand, and large sections of his torso, as well as the fur that covered his endoskeleton legs. Patches of fur are missing on his large pointed ears, and he has random wires sticking out everywhere. FNaF World Each of Foxy's designs from the aforementioned games, including a few that were not included (Such as Funtime Foxy) have a design for FNaF world. These adorable, chibi, child friendly designs inhabit FNaF world, an RPG-like Game created by Scott Cawthon, the creator of the FNaF series. Fan Appearnces DrawKill Foxy with the DrawKill design is very much as he does in the first game. Also, there are a few differences. Foxy's hook seems larger, having his eye-patch covering his eye the whole time, and instead of two legs being shredded, only his left leg is shredded while his right leg is normal. Unlike Foxy from the gameplay, this design of Foxy doesn't wear a pair of brown pants. Foxy's shredded chest is seem more damaged than the gameplay. He also seems slimer than other designs. Gmod Foxy's appearance in Gmod is very much like his DrawKill design and his Gameplay design. Foxy's hook is not very dangerous, and his legs is more slimer than other designs. The feet are white while his legs are black. Foxy doesn't seem too damaged with this design. FanMade The fanmade pictures that people make for Foxy are completely random, some are non canon, while others maintain the Canon of the FNaF games. Some of the fan arts even show him to have a tail. Home Foxy's home is the Pirate Cove, as the location never changes even his design is different. The pirate cove is a place with purple with stars decorated curtains. In the gameplay and gmod, there's a sign, too decorated with stars, said "Sorry, Out Of Order" is located next to the place, making clear that Foxy is discontinued in these designs. However, there's another design for Pirate Cove, that is the whole place is actually a house. This never happens in gameplay or gmod. It maybe an art background to make Foxy more comfortable. Foxy can also be found in the "Parts/Service" room in FNAF 2, the starting point of the other Withered Animatronics. Foxy's counterpart, Mangle, lives in Kid's Cove, a Pirate's Cove alternative in the second game. Behavior in Gameplays FNaF1 Foxy hides behind his curtain in Pirate Cove throughout the game. Over the course of the night, the player must use the Monitor periodically. They must also monitor Pirate Cove (CAM 1C) in a balance between "too much" and "too little" to prevent Foxy from emerging from his curtain and sprinting toward The Office. This balance may be difficult to find, but it is essential for preventing Foxy from ending the night early. Foxy's attacks seem to be based on a timer, rather than being random. If Foxy's AI is set to 20 on Night 7 and Pirate Cove is never checked, he will always bang on the door at either 32 or 38 second intervals (tested on V1.1). This is because sometimes, when he retreats, he will immediately return to Phase 2 instead of going back behind the curtains. He is also much more active on the mobile mode to compensate for shorter nights. He will sometimes run back when his A.I. levels are quite high. Phases: # Initially, Foxy is completely hidden behind the curtain. # The curtain is parted slightly, allowing the player to view Foxy's face, upper torso, and part of his bare legs. # Foxy has left from behind the curtain, and is now in front of the camera, shrouded in darkness, with the only indication of his presence being his glowing eyes and outline. His head is also tilted sharply to the left, his hook raised menacingly. # Foxy will precede his attack by leaving the curtains wide open. Sometimes, the sign reading "Sorry! Out of Order" will change to display the phrase "IT'S ME", a message commonly associated with Hallucinations. Foxy himself is nowhere to be seen within Pirate Cove. At this point, if the Monitor is lowered immediately and the left door is closed, the player can then view CAM 2A to safely trigger Foxy's sprinting animation. # Foxy has now left Pirate Cove, and has begun to rush to the player's location. When viewing the West Hall (on CAM 2A), the player will briefly see Foxy sprinting towards the security room. At this point, the player either must have already closed the door, or must close it immediately, though they are very unlikely to succeed after having spotted his sprint. # If the player's attempt to block off the left doorway has succeeded, Foxy will bang on the door a few times, and then his position will reset back to behind the drapes in Pirate Cove (he can, however, reset straight to Phase 2 on the more difficult nights or settings). When Foxy bangs on the door, however, the player will lose a small portion of their power, the first time draining 1 percent of power, the second time draining 6 percent, third being 11 percent. If the player's attempt to close the left door has failed, Foxy will quickly lean into The Office screeching, body and arms shaking. The screen will then go to static, and will result in a Game Over. FNaF2 Foxy's behavior is quite different when compared to the first game. He starts at the Parts/Service area before making his way to the hallway outside The Office and will try to pounce the player from there. Foxy completely ignores the Freddy Fazbear Head; the only way to prevent Foxy from attacking is to strobe the flashlight down the hall at him once while he is there. According to Phone Guy, this causes him to either be "reset" or stunned, and he will eventually return to the Parts/Service room to continue the cycle. If BB enters the room, the player's lights will be disabled, revoking the ability to counter Foxy. Unless the player is close enough to 6 AM, Foxy will most likely cause a Game Over this way. FNaF3 Placeholder for Phantom Foxy! FNaF4 And one for Nightmare Foxy! FNaF World How our Favorite Fox behaves in FNaF World! Behavior in Fan Spaces Animated At this point, Foxy's behavior is random. Mostly, Foxy is cooler and better than the others. He has a tail in animated series. Foxy is still pirate-mode, but sometimes his eye-patch and/or hook will went missing, maybe he had wore off. Gmod Like animated, Foxy's behavior is also random, although it's only 3D and Gmod, Foxy's behavior is changable(whether or not the user wants him to act like he did in the gameplay). Also, Foxy's Model in Gmod is very hard to use, and the user has to careful while using Foxy Model to make an animation with him around. Unless you are good using him most videos don't show him too much. The DrawKill model of Foxy is harder. So this is why this model of Foxy is much lesser than the original gmod Foxy. Trivia *When the second trailer is released, Foxy actually said "Freedom" during the jumpscare. Maybehe thinked his soul will be freed, and maybe he will go on to the afterlife. *Foxy is officially the most beloved animatronic in the whole series. Due to the fact the people love Foxy is because he is a fox, a pirate, discontinued, eyes LED, and also, he is scrapped up. **Even Phone Guy from the second game stated that Foxy is always his favorite. This is maybe that Scott knows almost everyone loves Foxy, and he even said so, since he voiced Phone Guy. *In the Death Minigames from the 2nd game, the Foxy minigame is very similar to the behavior Foxy has from the first game. **Maybe the purple guy got in to Foxy and controls him to kill the children. And this is a possible story for the Bite of 87. *Upon banging on the closed door after his sprint down the hallway, Foxy will drain a small portion of the player's power: one percent the first time, six percent the second time and eleven percent the third time. The amount of power drained increases by five percent with each subsequent attack. *It seems that Foxy's eyepatch can cover and uncover his right eye at will. It is likely rigged to several joints to allow movement. It initially appears to not cover his eye; however, as he enters The Office, it is down, and, as he screeches, it pops up, exposing his eye. However, this may be due to it physically moving as he sprints towards the player. *It's also worth noting that, while rushing down the West Hall towards The Office, Foxy seems to chomp at the air. This may be because of weakened joints in his jaw causing it to snap due to his momentum. This theory could also explain why Foxy has been discontinued. **Foxy may also have full control of his jaw, as shown in slowed down versions of the 'running down the hall' animation, he can be seen chomping at the air. **In the second game, however, he was stowed away in Parts/Service, and with the advent of Mangle, another possible culprit, he appears to be a very unlikely candidate for the bite. *Foxy actually sings when he is behind the curtains. It's a good guess that it is him singing because his singing grows louder when the Pirate Cove camera is activated. **The song is also called "Pirate_Song2" within the game. *Foxy is the only main animatronic not featured in the first trailer. *In the FNaF trailer, Bonnie is actually taking Foxy's part by running though the hallway. **One possibility is that Scott is trying to hide Foxy from the fans, so it was more of a shock. Scott had mentioned that he wanted a "Mystery Animatronic". **Another possibility is that when the trailer is created, Foxy may not yet have existed. And Scott ended up making Foxy very late in development. *Foxy from the third teaser for the second game looks very similar to his design from the first game, with the exception of his endoskeleton eyes. **However, when the second game is fully released, Foxy has a much different design. ***In the third game, when you activated CAM 4, the Foxy lamp on the wall looks very similar to his design from the first game. *Most people think that the animatronic prop in CAM 2 from the third game is Foxy, but it turns out to be a Bonnie prop. *The people who made Fan Art for Foxy is staggering. This maybe due to that Foxy is most beloved. **Even the creator loves Foxy. *It is a rare to see Foxy in the Parts/Service room in the challenge "Foxy Foxy" in the second game's custom night. Due to him being really active. **This also may be because the camera is inactive during the "Foxy Foxy" challenge. *Foxy never seems to appear in any of the hallucinations (If his eyeless screen does not count). **Barring his eyeless screen, and Phantom Foxy. *Even if he lacks eyebrows in the second game, his fans still loves him. Maybe he is still not scary or other reason. *Foxy in the second game still attacks you even the Freddy Mask is on. The only other animatronic to do this is the puppet. **As the Phone Guy said, Foxy is stunned by the repeated flashing of the flashlight, resetting him. The puppet is stunned by the music box. **Foxy seems to be the only animatronic in the 2nd game who can be stopped by the flashlight. *Foxy is very active when the camera is off. **Or if you look at him too much. Category:Main Category:Foxy Category:Famous Category:FOXY SUCKS Category:FOXY CAN SUCK MY DICK Category:FUCK YOU FOXY Category:FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S SUCKS